


Thunderstorms

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a fic challenge with the word thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to sidingwiththeangels for looking at this even though she wasn't feeling well.

"When I was kid," started Dean,"My mother used to tell me that thunder was angels bowling."

"Did thunder frighten you as a child?" Castiel asked from where his head was resting on Dean's chest.

"It does most everyone." Dean replied, running his fingers though the angel’s messy hair.

"I would not know, lightening was more of pressing concern with I was a child," Castiel commented, "I worried I would be struck while flying."

"Can that happen?" Dean asked now worried about something he had never thought to worry about before.

"No." stated Castiel, “Angels do not fly in a psychical space.”

"Oh," Dean said fingers still in Castiel's hair.

"I do not know how to bowl Dean." Castiel said.

Dean laughed, "I'll teach sometime if you want to learn, they taught us in gym."

"I would like to learn." Castiel said leaning into Dean's fingers for more pressure.

"I don't know how to fly." Dean said.

"I would take you." Castiel said, "I do not believe that it would frighten you as there is not a concept of down. I do not believe your fear of flight would be a problem."

Dean snorted, he liked that Castiel could mention fear without mocking him about it.

"Ok," Dean nodded slightly, "if you're sure you won't drop me."

"Never." Castiel promised gripping Dean closer and tighter.

Dean almost told Castiel that he was joking but the tighter hold was reassuring and something he'd rather not lose. There was a lot Dean wanted to tell Castiel now, reassurance that felt he should give the angel. That maybe Castiel needed to hear someone say that maybe there was a God, maybe he wasn't dead. But Dean wasn't sure he was the person for that. If he said 'God's still a live Cas' would that really be reassuring if Castiel could read his mind and know it was a lie? Wouldn't that cancel out all the good intentions? Wouldn't that make everything worse? Instead he just settled for petting Castiel's hair hoping that Castiel took comfort in that. After all he desired some comfort; no one should have to face the death of a parent on their own.

"You offer comfort Dean," Started Castiel, "In your own way. I would not have you differently."

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's head not sure what else to say, maybe the words would come to him in the morning after they had chased down Raphael. For now though it was better to listen to the rain and hold on tight to those who mattered most. Morning would come soon enough and with that , a new battle to fight. Castiel would be there, and that was enough for Dean. He pulled the angel closer, knowing that this may not be enough in the long run but it would be enough for now. In daylight things would be different but that was then and Dean preferred to live in the now.


End file.
